Point Blank
by MouseChicagoPD
Summary: This is the story of a woman who quite possibly experience the worst week in human history. Benny Gerwitz, sister to Jay Halstead, works in the intelligence unit with her brother; partner, Antonio; best friend, Adam; and her husband and father to their 5 kids. Read this captivating story rated for slight language. Focused on Benny, but the entire main cast play a major role.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _hi guys. I am really excited about this story. Be warned this chapter is really long. I have the biggest crush on Mouse from Chicago PD, so this is about him and his wife but includes the rest of intelligence a lot. Be warned that I shifted the characters life timeline slightly to better suit the story. This chapter is told in the first person, but I may change it in later chapters, but I will let you know. Hope you enjoy._

 _xxx_

 **Chapter 1: This is me…**

Hi.

Everybody has good days, bad days, good days that turn into bad days or bad days that turn good. My good day was turned bad, which inevitably turned my week bad. Let's just say it was a really shitty week. Now, I am going to tell you about my shitty week, but first some background…

My name is Benina Halstead (yes, I am fairly sure my parents hated me), but everyone calls me Benny (though if anyone called me Benina I would probably kill them). I was born on the 1st January 1986 (round about 12am). The youngest of three, I had two older brothers, Jay and Will. We were all really close, but like all sibling, we had our fights and screaming matches. When I was 20, Will was in medical school and Jay was off to join the army (the Rangers to be exact). Being the tough girl I had always been, I joined too, but I neglected to tell Jay. He found out when I jumped on his back at base. It was that moment that I met the Greg Gerwitz (a man Jay had become friends with), but we called him Mouse.

The three of us served together in the 75th Ranger Regiment. Mouse and I became very close friends; soon we grew closer and started dating. Jay found it odd because we were serving together but was happy with what Mouse brought out in me (but still threatened to shoot his knee caps off if he hurt me). The three of us still goofed around and kept a best friend relationship. In fact many people didn't find out about Mouse and I because we were so friendly. At the time, we wanted it that way as to not complicate things if we were to break up, though we were exclusive. But our plan was purely public, as when we were alone, we were serious. Between our first and second tour, we had moved in together.

When Mouse was injured in the Humvee attack I freaked out. So much in fact I was going to run towards the fiery mess, luckily Jay had held be back (though he used force. He had to wrap his arms around my waist to do it). Mouse had been hospitalized but made a full recovery. By the time he was out, Jay and I finished our tour, which we all decided would be our last. Once I came back and Mouse was discharged, we spent a lot of time together. He had PTSD, but tried as hard as he could to move past it. After about three months, Mouse and decided to get married while watching a crappy RomCom.

Jay had already started working with intelligence and I had become very close friends with Erin. She was my maid-of-honour and help me plan my wedding. For month Jay had teased me about how I had to wear a white dress and heels. I had been known to wear dresses on occasion, but it was not my favourite. Jay was to be Mouse's best man and Will walked me down the aisle. Unfortunately both mine and Mouse's parents had past (my parents died in a car accident when I was 19. Mouse's dad had died in a robbery of a bank when he was 9 and his mom died of an unexpected heart attack when he was 20). And so I became Benny Halstead Gerwitz (I am not the type to have a double barrelled surname, I made Halstead my middle name, which became all our kids' middle name).

It was 2009 and at this point I was 23 and Mouse and I decided to adopt. We adopted a 9 year old boy named Miles, who didn't know his birth date, only the year he was born. He decided that his birthday would be the day he was brought to our house to be our son (26th May 1999). He adapted very quickly and became our son. Once Miles was living with us and we were paying for school and games and many other things we had never needed to pay for was costing us a little more than we had expected. Mouse got a good salary working in the tech business and getting a little extra working as a CI for Jay. But I decided that my job working with new candidates at the military training center wasn't paying enough, so I went to Jay. He got me a meeting with his sergeant, Hank Voight. Voight said my military record was impressive and my tech skills could be useful, he said if I survived the interview with Sergeant Platt, he would be happy to hire me. After a nerve-wrecking interrogation from Platt that she called an interview, I was accepted into Intelligence. Antonio became my partner and we are now very close friends. So close in fact, that we box a lot together and I kick his ass almost every time… Almost.

The new job helped with finalising the adoption. Soon after the adoption was finalised I found out I was pregnant with a boy, and Miles was extremely excited. Nicholas, or Nicky, was born on the 4th December 2009. There were few things I hated more than maternity leave, I found it boring but I loved being my baby and Miles. I hated going back to work, as it meant leaving my boys in someone else's care. But after 5 months of desk duty and another month of maternity leave, it was nice to be back in the field. Mouse and I were happy and we were careful with having protected sex. However, in careless moments of weakness we wouldn't and almost every time it resulted in pregnancy.

In July 2010, we were devastated with a miscarriage of another son (whom we would have called Luke). It was a time of sorrow but we recovered and decided we wanted to add another child to our family of 4. We planned and succeeded when, on the 24th March 2011, I gave birth to our two beautiful twin boys, Jackson and Daniel, or Danny, who were and still are our only planned biological children (though we did not plan for twins).

In September 2012, we were blessed with the news that another accident had occurred and I was pregnant again. Voight had put me desk duty, but I was allowed out for small busts that were unlikely to be harmful, as long I stuck with Antonio (being my partner and all) or Jay at all times. In December we were told that it was a boy, so we decided that we had knack for creating boys (though it would have been nice to have a daughter, which i would've turned into a tomboy… maybe it was a good thing I didn't have a girl). Complications had appeared and we had to watch what I did closely and cautiously. This was when Voight put me on strict "do not leave this precinct. You will help from that chair," desk duty. On the 14th February 2013, our cherished mistake (but not regretted), Charles, or Charlie, was born two months premature. Despite the early delivery and fuss about complications, Charlie was healthy and I all the fuss was for nothing.

I returned to Intelligence and the teasing that I could only give birth to boys continued. When I said that I would have liked a daughter Jay just laughed. He said that I wanted a daughter, but between me and her four brother, would be turned into a tomboy. After evaluating our family, Mouse and I decided that five kids were plenty and we both donated sperm and eggs to the clinic (if we weren't going to use them, why not help someone who can't have children), and tied our tubes.

Over the first couple of month after Charlie was born, I noticed Mouse wasn't enjoying his job. We spoke about it and Mouse set off looking for another job. But then Jay managed to convince Voight to hire him as a civilian employee, working as the tech and surveillance expert.

Time flew by. Now it is 2016 and as of a month ago, I am 30 years old. Miles – turning 17 this year and able to drive – helps a lot with the rest of our kids. Nicky, turning 7, is turning into a baseball pro. Danny and Jackson, turning 5, are always asking to come to the precinct to say hi. Charlie, who has just turned 3, is a talking and running maniac, but a very cute one. Will and Nat love bringing Owen (their, or rather Nat's, son) to play with Charlie, who loves it just as much. And Jay and Erin always come over to lend a hand or be friendly. Adam Ruzek comes over a lot too, considering he is my best friend (ps: I met him before I started working intelligence).

Now that you know the background, you can find out about my good day turned bad week (too put it lightly. Bad doesn't even begin to describe it).


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _hi guys. Just so you know, the speaker of this chapter has changed from 1_ _st_ _(Benny) to 3_ _rd_ _. I am super sorry that I haven't updated. Grade 10 is upper stressful and doing art, drama and history as my chosen subjects doesn't make it any easier. Updates will be slow, but they will happen. I promise that I will update a new chapter every month (that being the absolute maximum update gap), but will try to do it sooner. Please bear with me. Read, enjoy and don't hold back any criticism or request you might have. In fact, if you have any ideas, I could use some extra creativity. Thanks guys._

 _XXX_

 **Chapter 2: The good start…**

It was a Monday morning. The house was quiet, as its occupants were all sleeping. Benny and Mouse were peacefully sleeping in the main bedroom of their Chicago house. They rested easy knowing their kids were dreaming happily in their bedrooms.

Having a family of 7 meant many beds; this meant many bedrooms, which meant a big house. When Benny fell pregnant with Charlie, they realised that their house at the time wasn't big enough, but their budget was limiting. After 4 months of searching, they realised they couldn't afford a house with 6 bedrooms and big enough for other rooms. They stumbled across a house with 4 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, pantry/laundry room, lounge, spare room and a big stoep at the back. Mouse and I slept in the main bedroom while Miles had his own room, Danny and Jackson shared another room, and Charlie and Nicky shared the last. The spare room was very small so we turned it into a guest room.

Benny and Mouse's peaceful sleep was sudden interrupted by the blaring of their alarm clock. Mouse, wanting to sleep more, reached across his beautiful wife to turn it off. However his attempts were unsuccessful when the covers of the bed were ripped off, exposing his warm body to the cool air. Benny knew what he would do, but as much as she wanted to stay in too, she knew they couldn't be late.

Both husband and wife trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mouse dropped some bread into the toaster while Benny set out plates, knifes and whatever spread she found in the cupboard. Taking some homemade rooibos ice tea from the fridge she filled the 7 glasses sitting on the table. Mouse put the plate carrying the mountain of toast on the table and turned on the coffee machine. While Benny went upstairs to wake and gather the herd, Mouse made coffee for Benny and himself. A minute later Benny came trotting down the stairs and helped with the coffee.

5 minutes later, the laughing parents heard a stampede of children shuffling down the stairs, into the kitchen and sitting around the table. It wasn't even a nanosecond before the mountain of toast disappearing onto plates and into stomachs, which is why Benny and Mouse had taken before the kids came down. Stories were exchanged and after school arrangements were made and soon they were all piling into Benny's black SUV and jetting off to school.

Miles was the last to be dropped off as he was in high school.

"Miles, don't you dare forget to pick up your brothers after school. Go drop them off at their friends, except Nicky, he is staying for late baseball practice. Meet us the station by 3:30. Okay?"

"Yeah mom, I know, I will do everything and pick up a sandwich on the way."

Miles kissed his mom and fist pumped his dad goodbye and ran to class.

Benny and Mouse pulled up to the station just as Jay and Erin did.

"Hey stranger, how's the herd?" Jay said as we entered the building.

"Loud, big and energetic, you know the usual." Benny said.

They all had a soft chuckle, greeted Platt and went upstairs. They all sat down at their desks. Just then, Voight entered and signalled Benny to his office. Exchanging glances with the rest of the team (with the exception of her partner, Antonio, who was not there), she stood up and followed Voight to his office.

"Hey Sarge, everythi-"

"Shut the door."

She shut the door, puzzled as to what this was about.

"What's going on Sarge?"

"Benny, it has come to my attention that you are an exceptional field agent. You have one the highest conviction rates as a junior detective in Chicago history. Did you know that?"

"No Sarge. May I ask if there is a point to you making my ego grow?"

Voight let out a smug chuckle, as he does so often when Benny makes her sarcastic comments.

"Yes Detective, there is. Captain wants me to inform you that you are being promoted to senior detective, effective immediately."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. The paperwork is being drawn and your badge is on its way. Congrats."

"Thanks Sarge."

"Dismissed."

Benny exited Voight's office. She sat down, a smug look on her face, and put her feet on her desk. Jay asked her what that was about, followed by the others gathering around to hear her answer. She was congratulated and teased from all her co-workers. There celebrating was cut short when Voight walked out.

"Gear up. We got a call."

The team got their gear and were heading for the door when Benny realised that Antonio still wasn't there.

"Hey. Anyone seen Antonio?"

Everyone shook their heads. With that, Benny entered her car and rang Antonio.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Antonio. It's Benny. Where are you? We got a call."

"Hey. Sorry, got held up at home. I'm on my way out the door."

"Hang tight. I'll come and pick you up."

"Thanks." Benny went to pick up Antonio and went to the crime scene.

After they handed the case to narcotics, the team was left with nothing to do. It was 3:20 and Benny was expecting Miles soon. Just then, he trotted up the stairs.

"Hey bud." Benny greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey mom. I got you all coffee."

"Wow, all this and you're 7 minutes early."

"What can I say, I am just an awesome son." Benny laughed at his humorous arrogance.

"Where's dad?"

"Just briefing narcotics on a case. He should be here soon. Did you drop your brothers off?"

"Yip."

"Good. Now, while I go get that paperwork for your principal, you will sit at my desk and do your homework."

"Yes ma'am."

Miles did as he was told until Jay walked through the door with Adam.

"Hey little man." Jay said.

"Your mom making you do homework?" Adam mocked.

"Hey Uncle Jay. Hey Adam. Yip, you know her."

"Well, you listen to your mom and do your homework."

"Oh Jay. Why listen to your little sister. Let the kid have some fun."

"Adam, if we disobey her, she will kick your ass, my ass and his ass without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

A moment later Benny and Mouse were coming up the stairs. Benny discussed the papers with Mouse and Miles when her phone rang.

"Just hang on, let me get this. Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Detective Benina Halstead Gerwick?"

"This is she."

"Is your son, Nicholas Halstead Gerwick?"

"Yes. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is fine, at least for the time being. If you want to keep it that way, listen very carefully."

"Excuse me?"

"Detective, I have your son…"


End file.
